Fluorescent lamps have found widespread use in settings such as office buildings, hospitals, grocery stores, display cases, etc. However, many fluorescent lamps are being replaced by TLED (tubular light emitting diode) lamps. TLED lamps are brighter, more efficient, and longer-lasting than their predecessors. Many of these TLED lamps are designed to seamlessly fit into existing linear fluorescent fixtures—offering a simple and cost-effective way to retrofit existing fluorescent fixtures with the newer TLEDs.